Tout peut être changé saufle Coeur
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: Tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont retrouvés sains et saufs. Mais si Lucy était obligée de partir à cause de la menace de mort qu'est le conseil des vieux dragons ? Elle fuit Earthland pour la Terre. Et si une rencontre va l'obliger à prendre des marques dans ce monde ? Et évidemment, c'est encore Kurosaki Ichigo qui va en payer les frais !
1. Prologue

_**Suite de Tout peut être changé sauf…l'âme**_

_**Tome II**_

_**Tout peut être changé sauf…le Cœur**_

**Prologue**

« Igneel !

_Qu'y a-t-il, Metalicana ?

_Grandine m'a appelé, les vieux dragons sont au courants que tu es entrée en contact avec ton protégé. Par contre, elle ne sait pas comment ils l'ont su.

_Et pour vous deux ?

_Apparemment, ils ne savent rien. »

Lucy souffla de soulagement. Au moins, Lyria et Feïna pourront être tranquille… La blonde s'approcha de la dragonne du fer et la serra dans ses bras :

« Merci pour tout mais on dirait qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter ce monde.

_Tu vas te cacher là-bas ? »

Igneel hocha la tête et s'écarta ensuite de son ami. Elle appela Misty qui arriva en une seconde.

« Avez-vous besoin de moi, Lucy-sama ? »

La concernée fit un sourire tendre à l'animal qui se sentit un peu embarrassé. La blonde lui caressa doucement le pelage et lui souffla :

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi, ce sera mon dernier souhait.

_Dernier ? Pourquoi ?

_Je vais devoir partir et l'endroit où je vais est hostile aux animaux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée alors tu resteras avec Metalicana et Grandine.

_Non ! Je refuse !

_S'il te plaît, c'est assez difficile comme ça. »

Les oreilles de Misty se rabattirent sur son crâne. Elle savait bien que c'était dure pour sa maîtresse mais elle ne voulait pas se faire abandonner, pas encore… Elle se claqua mentalement, Lucy-sama n'était pas comme ces humains !

Misty s'avança vers la blonde et demanda :

« Et quel est ton dernier souhait ?

_Est-ce que tu pourrais me changer d'apparence ?

_Tu veux redevenir Miki ?! intervint Lyria. »

La constellationiste secoua doucement la tête.

« Je vais juste prendre une nouvelle apparence pour passer le plus inaperçu possible.

_Compris, répondit docilement Misty. »

Cette dernière se rapprocha de sa maîtresse qui lui tendit son bras. L'animal le croqua. Lucy ne silla pas, elle était habituée et Misty faisait tout pour minimaliser sa douleur. Doucement, Metalicana vit le changement s'opérer chez Lucy. En effet, ses beaux cheveux blonds devinrent aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, ses yeux d'ordinaires marron passèrent au lilas. Sa poitrine exubérante fut réduite de volume. Lucy, désormais brune, sourit à Misty, qui comprit. L'animal utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer de nouveaux vêtements, ceux qu'elle portait n'étaient pas appropriés, ils étaient trop courts et trop décolletés. La dragonne finit avec un petit haut blanc avec un col en V surmonté d'un petit gilet bleu pâle à manche courte, le tout, serré par une ceinture marron foncé. Ensuite, elle portait un pantacourt de la même couleur que le gilet avec des chaussures marrons clairs. Pour aller avec tout ceci, Lucy avait une montre blanche, un collier bleu pâle, un sac à main blanc et des lunettes à fine monture.

_**Lien Perso et Tenue sur le profil**_

La désormais brune remercia Misty qui s'inclina puis la jeune fille fouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir plein de choses. Lyria, excédée, s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu prends toutes ces choses inutiles ?

_Ce n'est pas inutile, je prends des vêtements de rechange, je ne vais pas porter que cette tenue le temps de me cacher. Ensuite, il y a mon CV, il faut bien que je me trouve un boulot.

_Et cette fois, tu vas faire quoi ?

_Professeur d'arts plastiques, ce n'est pas fatiguant. Ensuite, Misty et moi allons nous occuper de ça…dit la femme en ouvrant un tiroir. »

Metalicana fut plus que surprise, il y avait une multitude de billets.

« Comment as-tu fait pour avoir tous ces Jewell ?!

_J'ai fait beaucoup de mission en tant que mage alors ça m'a aidé.

_C'était quand tu étais avec ton protégé et ses amis, non ?

_Oui, mais ces missions, je les faisais derrière leur dos. »

Lyria soupira, Igneel la surprendra toujours. Lucy sortit l'argent et la mit dans une mallette. La dragonne appela Misty qui se mit à côté de l'argent, les deux soufflèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Les Jewell se mirent à briller pour ensuite disparaître puis d'autres billets réapparurent. La dragonne du fer n'en revint pas, elle avait réussi à convertir ces Jewell en…quoi déjà ?

« C'est quoi comme monnaie ?

_Des yens, répondit Lucy.

_Alors tu vas…

_Oui, je vais au Japon, dans la ville de Karakura, ville qu'on dit paisible. »

_**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce prologue ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Dîtes-moi si je dois poster le chapitre 1.**_

_**De plus, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la suite régulièrement parce que je dois passer des examens bientôt alors je préfère me concentrer dessus !**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	2. Chapitre 1, L'Arrivée

**Chapitre 1 L'Arrivée**

« Bonjour, je me nomme Aélys Filia, j'aimerais postuler pour être professeur d'arts plastiques, expliqua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux longues tresses. »

L'homme à qui elle s'adressait n'était autre que le proviseur du lycée de Karakura. Aélys, ou Lucy qui désirait rester discrète en changeant de nom, voulait avoir ce poste. Ainsi, elle pourrait être entouré de personnes, elle ne serait pas seule, mais sans trop s'attacher. De cette manière, personne ne serait en danger à cause d'elle. Parce qu'avec les vieux dragons, elle devrait attendre une vingtaine ou une trentaine d'année avant d'être sûr de pouvoir revenir à Earthland sans se faire tuer.

Le proviseur regarda son CV et réfléchit. Quant à la postulante, elle restait figée tout en gardant le plus beau de ses sourire parce que sinon, l'homme ne voudrait pas l'engager si elle était trop froide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le principal s'exclama :

« Ah ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! Dans une classe de seconde année, il manque un professeur d'arts plastiques et comme ils ne peuvent pas s'exprimer librement, ils sèchent les cours ! »

Lucy ne fit aucun commentaire, s'il le prenait comme ça…Mais bon, cela voulait dire qu'elle était prise. Au moment de se lever, l'homme lui demanda :

« Excusez-moi mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de faire cours dans quelques minutes ? Normalement, c'est l'heure d'arts plastiques, je vous donnerai une bonne prime ! »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Elle fut accueillie par de grands remerciements. Avant que l'heure de retourner en cours ne s'annonce, le principal parla dans l'interphone expliquant aux élèves de la classe 2-B de venir dans leur salle.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et le proviseur la conduisit devant sa salle, elle dit à l'homme qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller et regarda dans quelle classe elle se trouvait : 2-B. Elle ouvrit la porte, surprenant tous les élèves, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau d'où elle s'exclama :

« Tout le monde à sa place ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous étaient à leur place et ne disaient rien.

Aélys toussota et commença sa présentation :

« Bonjour à tous, je me présente : je suis votre nouveau professeur d'arts plastiques, Filia Aélys. »

Elle fit une pause pour laisser le temps aux adolescents d'assimiler ses paroles. Puis elle ouvrit un cahier où se trouvaient tous les noms, elle fit donc l'appelle. Pour le moment, tous étaient présents, qu'est-ce que ce proviseur racontait ? Il y avait tout le…

« Inoue Orihime ?

_Absente, répondirent les élèves. »

Lucy écrit son nom.

« Ishida Uryuu ?

_Absent. »

Elle écrit son nom.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_Absent, il est parti au premier cours de la matinée, il se sentait mal, expliqua une élève aux longs cheveux noirs. »

Aélys écrit son nom.

« Sado Yasutora ?

_Absent. »

Elle écrit son nom.

Bon, quatre absents, plutôt trois puisqu'un se sentait mal, le principal avait raison quelques élèves séchaient. La jeune femme en fit abstraction, elle commença donc elle se renseigna sur les goûts de ses élèves, le genre d'art qu'ils aimaient : comme la musique, la peinture, la sculpture ou même l'art culinaire. L'heure passa très rapidement, autant pour le professeur que pour ses élèves, tous appréciaient ce cours vraiment intéressant. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse sortir, Aélys demanda :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va importer les devoirs de vos autres cours pour les absents. »

Chacun répondit pour les absents sauf pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Cependant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs s'exclama :

« J'ai les devoirs pour Ichigo mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui amener. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien aller le voir ? »

Avant que personne n'ait pu répondre, Lucy répondit :

« Donne-les moi, je vais m'en occuper.

_Mais…

_Si, personne n'a pris les devoirs au début des cours qui va les amener ?

_C'est sûr.

_Bon, tout ce que je te demande, c'est un plan pour aller chez lui. »

La jeune fille, qui disait s'appeler Arisawa Tatsuki, lui fit donc le plan. La jeune femme fit donc sortir tous ses élèves et leurs souhaita une bonne fin de journée, il était dix-sept heures après tout. Aélys regarda le plan mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était perdue. Soudainement, à un croisement, elle se trouva nez à nez avec une petite fille mais au lieu de la percuter, elle passa à travers l'inconnue. Lucy restait figée, cette fille était un fantôme ?! Même s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, c'était une personne alors elle dit, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours :

« Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention.

_N-Non ! bégaya la petite. C'est moi qui n'ai pas fait attention…M-Mais vous pouvez me voir ?

_Sinon, je ne te parlerai pas, répondit en souriant la mage. »

La petite fille rougit. La brune se rendit compte d'une chose, les fleurs qui avaient été déposé près d'un poteau étaient renversées. Lucy s'accroupit et les remit en place puis expliqua à la fillette :

« Je te ramènerai d'autres fleurs demain.

_Merci beaucoup ! Dîtes, est-ce que vous avez vu Onii-chan ? Ca fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu.

_Onii-chan ? s'enquit le professeur.

_Oui. Il est là ! s'exclama avec un énorme sourire la fillette.

Surprise, Aélys se retourna et tomba sur un adolescent qui avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux ambres vides, qui avaient l'air inexpressif ou plutôt triste et délaissé. Soudainement, le fantôme s'écria en se postant devant l'adolescent :

« Onii-chan ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es plus venu me voir. »

Le dit Onii-chan ne lui accorda même pas un regard. La petite fille se colla presque à lui mais il ne réagit pas comme si…

« Laisse tomber, il ne peut pas te voir, dit Lucy à la petite.

_Pardon ? s'enquit le rouquin.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il y a un an, il venait toujours me voir et il me parlait !

_On dirait que tu ne peux plus voir les esprits, n'est-ce pas ? affirma Aélys.

_De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Oh, fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas. J'ai à côté de moi, une petite fille qui me dit que ça fait un an qu'elle ne t'as pas vu et qu'elle est triste sans toi.

_Qu- ?! Elle est ici ? »

Lucy hocha la tête et elle décida d'aider les deux. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et sentit son odeur. La brune fit un petit sourire.

« Tu as de la chance, tu as assez de pouvoir pour ressentir sa présence. Alors concentre-toi. »

Le garçon acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Puis quand il les rouvrit, il s'approcha de la fillette pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il s'accroupit puis dit :

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas venu car je ne peux plus voir les esprits. Avant, je me fiais à ton reiatsu pour te trouver mais comme je n'arrivais plus à te sentir, j'ai préféré arrêté de me faire souffrir d'avantage. Plus j'essayais de te trouver, plus ça me faisait mal de ne pas y arriver. Tu me pardonnes ?

_Oui ! »

Le roux fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer la joie que cela lui procurait. Ensuite, la fillette se rendit compte d'une chose :

« Tu peux m'entendre ?! »

Mais il ne répondit rien. Lucy s'avança et expliqua à la petite :

« Il ne peut plus t'entendre, il s'est concentré pour écouter ta réponse.

_Je vois. »

Un silence doux et léger se mit en place. La petite fille était heureuse, Onii-chan était revenue ! Bien qu'il n'allait probablement pas revenir…

Brusquement, Lucy se souvint l'avoir vu, il était un de ses élèves. Elle avait rapidement parcouru les photos de la 2-B. La femme souffla donc :

« Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_D'où vous me connaissez ?! demanda-t-il agressif.

_Doucement, je suis le nouveau professeur d'arts plastiques de ta classe, Filia Aélys, j'ai juste vu ta photo et ton nom.

_Excusez-moi, Sensei. »

Plus personne ne parla.

Puis, Ichigo s'apprêta à partir mais Lucy le retint :

« Attends, comme tu as raté les cours aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à ton amie, euh…Arisawa-san, de me donner tes cours et je devais te les apporter. Alors, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une pochette. »

Le roux le prit et la remercia puis se décida à partir. Le fantôme de la petite fille en fit de même. Quant à Aélys, elle resta figée, elle se rapprocha des fleurs et sentit l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Voulant confirmer ses hypothèses, Lucy sentit des fragments de l'odeur de son élève, il possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Il avait été puissant mais les trois-quarts de ses pouvoirs avaient disparus. Cela devrait être pour ça qu'il avait ce regard si triste, il ne pouvait plus se définir comme fort ou alors, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus la capacité de se battre…La jeune femme décida de rentrer à l'hôtel d'où elle avait pris une chambre. Quand elle arriva à la réception, quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre, c'était un homme assez fin et grand. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bruns. De plus, il avait une petite cicatrice sur le front. Et de par son odeur, Lucy sut tout de suite qu'il était dangereux mais elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, si elle contre-attaquait, toutes les personnes de l'hôtel seraient impliquées.

« Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. »

L'homme ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire

Soudainement, une lame se retrouva sous sa gorge, Lucy se figea et elle déglutit.

Brusquement, la lame traversa sa gorge. Cependant, quand Aélys revint à elle, elle ne sentit aucune blessure. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir, rien, pas une cicatrice…Brusquement, sa poitrine se contracta et Lucy tomba à genoux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle recommençait. Pourtant, elle était sûre de l'avoir éliminée à l'île Tenro !

_« Déstresse, je vais pas te remplacer, de toute façon, t'es trop forte pour moi, lui dit par pensée sa seconde personnalité._

__Alors, que veux-tu ?_

__Le mec qui est venue, t'à l'heure, a essayé de s'insérer dans ta mémoire._

__Quoi ?!_

__Il a essayé de modifié tes souvenirs, il a essayé de te persuader qu'il a toujours été avec toi. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait tout découvert sur Earthland. _

__Tu me sauves la vie, merci. »_

La seconde personnalité ne répondit rien, trop gênée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi gentille, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Quant à Lucy, elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi cet inconnu s'en était pris à elle ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver, personne ne pouvait la connaître. Ce n'était pas un ennemi qu'elle s'était faite quand elle se trouvait à Fiore, l'odeur de son attaquant lui était inconnue et il était beaucoup plus puissant que les personnes susceptibles de vouloir la tuer.

Aélys souffla. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter plus, l'ennemi n'avait pas tenté de l'attaquer à nouveau alors qu'il devait être parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rentrer dans les souvenirs du professeur. Tout de même anxieuse, la jeune femme utilisa ses pouvoirs et commença à créer un sort de protection. Dans le miroir, elle vit ses yeux rouges flamboyer, elle positionna ses deux mains devant elle puis commença à réciter au moment où un sceau rouge apparut sous ses pieds faisant virevolter ses cheveux :

« Etincelle, éclat, chaleur, ardeur, embrasement, braise, flammes, incendie. A tous, écoutez mon appelle terrestre. Moi, Igneel Heartfilia Lucy, Maîtresses du Feu, demande votre protection. »

Le sceau éclata et des particules rouges se posèrent sur tous les recoins de sa chambre, sur ses affaires et sur elle. Lucy se frotta les mains en soufflant puis partit prendre un bain. Brusquement, son téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter. La femme le prit sur le rebord du lavabo et répondit :

« Oui ?

_Lucy ? s'enquit Jellal. »

La concernée se figea puis se reprit vite :

« Excusez-moi mais vous devez faire erreur. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha directement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant qu'elle était sur Terre sinon les vieux dragons s'en prendront à lui. La jeune femme éteignit son portable tout en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait amené, c'était logique que quelqu'un essaierait de la joindre. Lucy se remit dans son bain et soupira. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, Aélys s'habilla d'une chemise de nuit rouge et noir assez longue qui couvrait ses genoux mais qui laissait voir un joli décolleté. La femme se mit sous les draps et avant de s'endormir, elle entendit vaguement :

« Lucy-sama ! Je vous trouverai et vous rejoindrai quoi qu'il arrive ! »


	3. Chapitre 2, Un Protégé

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 de Tout peut être changé sauf le Cœur !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

**Chapitre 2 Un Protégé**

Lucy rêvait. De quoi ? De son protégé, Natsu. Cet idiot lui manquait énormément. Ils étaient enlacés tranquillement, regardant le ciel. Brusquement, elle vit les gardes des vieux dragons apparaître pour les séparer. Bizarrement, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de gigoter pour essayer de se rapprocher de Natsu mais en vain.

Subitement, elle entendit une alarme qui la sortit de ce songe effrayant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Aélys vit que ce n'était qu'un rêve et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide puis s'habilla. Cette fois, Lucy avait opté pour une blouse verte aux bordures rose clair avec un col en V. Elle prit ensuite un pantalon gris assez foncé qui moulait ses jambes. Aélys mit sa montre blanche, ses lunettes, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de rectangle gris avec des papillons roses. Elle décida ensuite de mettre un foulard noir avec des imprimés roses. A la fin, elle décida de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon sur le côté pour ensuite mettre un serre-tête rose avec deux fleurs de la même couleur.

_**Lien image sur le profil**_

La brune commanda donc de la nourriture, il lui restait une heure avant d'aller travailler.

Pendant que le repas se préparait, elle alla acheter le journal local puis remonta dans sa chambre. Quand le petit déjeuner arriva, Lucy s'assit sur la terrasse de sa chambre et tout en mangeant, elle regarda les petites annonces sur des appartements à louer ou à vendre. Le professeur en trouva quelques-uns et les nota donc sur un bout de papier. Comme ceci, après ses cours, elle irait voir de ses propres yeux si les appartements étaient en bon état. On ne pouvait pas se fier aux photographies, si elles dataient d'il y a des années…

Aélys regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle devait y aller. Elle prit son sac blanc, mit une paire de chaussures à petits talons vert et partit.

A la réception, elle acheta un petit bouquet de fleurs. Avant d'aller au lycée, elle prit un détour et se retrouva devant la petite fille de la veille. Elles se parlèrent quelques minutes puis Lucy remplaça les fleurs pour ensuite partir.

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée, la brune alla directement en salle des professeurs pour poser ses affaires et saluer ses collègues, bien qu'aucun ne lui portait une grande attention. De ce côté, Aélys était soulagée, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, signalant aux élèves et aux enseignants de se rendre à leur cours respectif. Lucy, elle, ne partit pas. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que professeur pour la 2-B. Bizarrement, cette classe avait une heure d'arts plastiques par jour. Quand elle avait demandé au proviseur pourquoi, il lui avait répondu que ces élèves avaient besoin de s'exprimer pour éviter de sécher. Donc, plus ils auraient d'heures d'arts plastiques, moins ils sècheraient. Raisonnement très étrange mais Lucy en fit abstraction.

Pendant cette heure vide, elle essayait de comprendre qui était la personne qui avait voulu entrer dans ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas contacter Grandine ou Metalicana pour leurs demander de chercher un mage qui correspondrait à son agresseur. Brusquement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la salle des professeurs. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand Aélys tomba sur Kurosaki Ichigo. Ce dernier lui dit :

« Mon prof de math vient de me virer de cours parce que je me suis endormi sur mon bureau. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quel élève intrigant.

« Et pourquoi viens-tu ici ?

_Ba, il ne m'a pas dit où aller alors je me suis promené et me voilà là.

_Je devine qu'il te faut une punition ?

_Si je pouvais l'éviter, ce serait avec plaisir. »

Le professeur sourit puis fit venir son élève à son bureau. Elle s'y assit et feuilleta dans ses affaires. Puis elle en sortit quelques exercices.

Devant le regard interloqué du rouquin, elle lui dit :

« J'ai vu tes derniers résultats aux examens et ils sont en chute libre. Alors tu vas me faire ces jolis exercices. Et si je suis satisfaite, tu pourras gratter quelques points.

_C'est vrai ?!

_Evidemment mais il faudra que tu fasses des efforts de révision, si je vois que tu n'as rien révisé. Tu pourras dire au revoir aux points.

_Compris. Mais ce n'est pas de la triche par rapport aux autres ?

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vous avez beaucoup d'heures de permanence, je pourrais convoquer les élèves un par un et leurs faire faire les mêmes exercices que toi. »

Après ça, Ichigo la remercia puis commença ses exercices. La sonnerie annonçant la seconde heure retentit. Lucy ramassa la feuille du roux puis lui expliqua qu'elle lui rendrait plus tard. Ils allèrent donc ensemble en cours.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Ichigo alla à sa place et Aélys fit l'appelle. Elle remarqua que les trois absents de la dernière fois étaient présents.

« Eh bien, on dirait que l'on a des revenants. Avez-vous un quelconque motif de votre absence ?

_Mes parents sont morts alors je ne prends plus la peine de faire de mot, je suis désolé, s'excusa Inoue Orihime.

_Pareil, je suis désolé, dit Sado Yasutora.

_Mon père me dit que cela ne sert à rien, expliqua Ishida Uryuu. »

La brune souffla. Les adolescents de nos jours étaient de vrais idiots.

« Les jeunes, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez un mot de vos parents. J'ai dit est-ce que vous avez un motif de votre absence.

_Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Vous resterez avec moi à la fin de l'heure. »

Les trois acquiescèrent. Quand le regard d'Aélys se tourna vers Ichigo, elle eut l'air surprise.

_« Pourquoi ce gamin a l'air si dépité depuis qu'ils les a vu ? »_

Se devant de faire son cours, elle laissa cette question dans le coin de sa tête. Elle fit donc son cours, toujours dans une bonne ambiance. Lucy put découvrir les talents de dessinatrice d'Inoue Orihime et sa faculté à comprendre les consignes, ce qui la fit rire intérieurement. A la fin du cours, tous sortirent sauf les trois anciens absents.

« Bon, je suis nouvelle mais j'ai tout de suite compris quelque chose, vous avez séché. Et ce n'est pas que mon cours que vous avez sauté, celui d'avant aussi. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_On ne sait pas vraiment, on avait envie, c'est tout, sourit niaisement Inoue.

_Inoue-san, ne me prends pour une idiote. J'ai parlé à vos professeurs et ce n'est pas la première fois. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes des élèves sérieux. »

Personne ne répondit. Puis, avec un sourire, Aélys dit :

« De plus, j'ai aussi appris que depuis environ un an, Kurosaki Ichigo ne séchait plus avec vous. »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Le professeur eut vite compris qu'ils essayaient de trouver une réponse à tout ça. Puis, sans le vouloir, Lucy sentit leur odeur, elle se figea, eux aussi avaient des pouvoirs, moins puissants que ceux qu'avaient autrefois Ichigo mais quand même.

La brune soupira, attirant l'attention du petit groupe, puis elle s'assit sur son bureau. Et elle demanda :

« Bon, dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous chassez ?

_Pardon ?

_Il y a bien un truc pour que des personnes avec des pouvoirs comme les votre sèchent les cours.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parliez, rétorqua Ishida. »

Lucy ne dit rien mais se contenta d'humer l'air, puis une image lui arriva, un arc bleu turquoise.

« Alors à quoi te sert un arc bleu turquoise ?

_Comment… ?

_J'ai de bonnes sources, sourit la jeune femme.

_Bon, d'accord, on va tout vous dire mais s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à personne, la supplia la rousse.

_Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, je suis votre professeur et je me dois de tout savoir sur votre vie scolaire. Ceci en fait partie. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aélys était au courant de l'existence des Shinigami, des Hollow, des Quincy et des humains avec un fort reiatsu. Elle fut au courant de tout et elle se demanda, pourquoi avait-elle atterrit dans un monde comme ça ?

Pour installer la confiance avec ses élèves, Lucy leur confia quelques petits secrets :

« Comme vous avez été honnête avec moi, je vais vous avouer quelques trucs. »

Elle les regarda un par un puis elle dit :

« Kurosaki, tu peux entrer. »

Le concerné entra puis s'enquit :

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est bon que je sois là ?

_Evidemment, ça te concerne. Tes pouvoirs n'ont pas complètement disparus alors tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Il eut l'air surpris comme tous les autres.

« Tout d'abord, Filia Aélys n'existe pas, c'est un faux nom.

_Eh ?

_En réalité, je m'appelle Filiane Lys, mentit-elle. »

Elle n'allait pas avouer à de simples élèves l'existence d'autres mondes avec des mages et des dragons. Elle n'était pas folle.

« Je viens de France, je faisais partie de la police. Il y a longtemps, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très étrange qui m'a poussée à m'enfuir. Pour recommencer une nouvelle vie.

_Mais vous n'avez pas de famille ? s'enquit Ishida.

_Mes parents m'ont abandonnés quand j'étais gosse. Je suis fille unique. »

Plus personne ne parla mais Lucy reprit :

« J'ai déjà eu affaire à des meurtres étranges où l'on ne retrouvait jamais le meurtrier. Par exemple, sur un des cous d'une victime, on voyait une marque démontrant qu'elle avait été étranglée mais elle était trop grande pour appartenir à un humain. J'ai mené ma petite enquête mais n'ai rien trouvé. Puis un jour, je l'ai vu, une bête au masque blanc. Je l'ai raconté à mon supérieur qui m'a envoyé dans un asile. »

Elle fit une pause en regardant ses élèves et vit qu'ils la croyaient vraiment. Elle se félicita d'être une si bonne menteuse. Elle se rappelait encore de l'histoire qu'elle avait racontée à Fairy Tail comme quoi, elle avait plusieurs origines. Elle connaissait la Terre car ses parents l'y avaient amené, elle ne savait pas d'où ils connaissaient ce monde mais cela ne la gênait pas.

Lucy reprit donc :

« J'ai réussis à m'y échappée. Je suis partie au Japon en changeant de nom et j'ai passé l'examen pour être professeur, j'avais déjà fait des études qui me le permettaient. Après tout, j'avais toujours voulu être professeur. »

Aélys regarda ses élèves tour à tour puis croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Elle y vit quelque chose d'étrange, pourquoi avait-il l'air de vouloir sortir d'ici ? Lucy fixa sa montre puis dit :

« Je ne dirais rien mais je ne veux plus que vous séchiez sans avoir de motif valable, la blonde croisa le regard blasé d'Ishida, pour les autres professeurs, rajouta-t-elle.

_Merci beaucoup, la remercia Inoue, nous allons donc y aller. »

Tous partirent. Cependant, le rouquin resta à fixer son professeur puis il lui dit :

« Vous avez menti.

_Sur quoi ?

_Tout.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_Mon instinct. »

Ensuite, plus personne ne parla alors que la brune restait figée. Il savait quelle mentait juste en la regardant ? Elle était vraiment mal. Cela voulait dire qu'il était lié à elle ! Alors, c'était lui…

Elle se passa une main sur le front tout en soupirant. Elle ramassa ses affaires et dit à Ichigo :

« Viens avec moi. »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit.

Lucy se rappela qu'elle devait regarder les appartements à vendre. Elle demanda donc :

« Ca ne te gêne pas si je regarde quelques appartements ?

_Non, c'est bon. »

Aélys sourit puis partit en direction des ventes. Elle remarqua que chaque appartement était en bon état. Cependant, un seul retint son attention. Il était près du lycée, il avait une petite terrasse entouré d'un grillage qui lui laissait son intimité. La façade était blanche, la peinture avait l'air fraîche. Elle prit son téléphone portable et appela la personne qui vendait l'appartement. Elles discutèrent jusqu'à qu'il soit convenu qu'elles se rencontreraient dans deux jours.

Lucy partit en direction du parc. A cette heure-là, il ne devait y avoir personne. C'était l'endroit parfait pour discuter avec le rouquin. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et la brune s'enquit :

« Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

_Pourquoi avez-vous mentit ?

_Je ne pouvais pas vous raconter ma vraie vie. Ca vous mettrait en danger.

_On vous a bien raconté notre vie !

_Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas, c'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa. Mais Aélys le brisa :

« Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressenti pour te dire que je mentais ?

_Mon cœur s'était serré, c'était vraiment bizarre. »

Lucy soupira et se mit la tête entre les mains. Bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle dû aller à Karakura ?

« Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Ichigo.

_Oui, un très gros. »

Mais le professeur ne dit rien de plus. Elle dit à son élève de rentrer chez lui. Evidemment, ce dernier voulait savoir qu'était ce gros problème mais la brune ne dit rien et parvint à le faire partir. Quand elle rentra dans son hôtel, elle soupira.

C'était logique qu'elle en ait un là, c'était un autre monde, après tout.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et soupira :

« Pourquoi dois-je avoir un autre protégé ? »

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ^^**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	4. Chapitre 3, La Vérité

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je m'excuse sincèrement du temps que je mets à poster !**_

_**Enfin, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

**Chapitre 3 La Vérité**

Quand elle se réveilla, Lucy se sentait mal. Comment cela se faisait ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle s'habilla après s'être douchée. Cette fois, elle avait décidée de lâcher ses cheveux ils tombaient en ondulant sur ses épaules, ce qui révéla les quelques mèches rouges qu'Aélys s'était faite. Elle mit ensuite une robe violette claire avec des manches et une ceinture rose foncée agrémentant le tout par une petite veste sans manche blanche. Puis, elle rajouta comme accessoire sa montre, un béret et un collier blanc et rose foncé. Ses lunettes posées sur le nez, son sac à la main, elle entreprit de mettre ses chaussures à talon blanc.___**(Lien image sur le profil)**_

Quand cela fut fait, elle prit son petit déjeuner, alla acheter des fleurs et partit les donner à l'esprit de la petite fille. Après cela, elle partit, à pied, au lycée.

Au moment où elle tourna au coin de la rue, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. La brune s'excusa et se rendit compte de qui, il s'agissait, Kurosaki Ichigo ! Qui d'ailleurs avait l'air plus que pensif. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son professeur d'arts plastiques se trouvait devant lui. Cette dernière, agacée, le ramena à l'ordre :

« Kurosaki, je peux savoir ce qui te fait être autant dans la lune pour ne pas t'excuser ? »

Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes et il eut l'air de se rendre compte de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Excusez-moi, Sensei.

_Eh bien, tu as mal dormi ou quoi ? »

Ils continuèrent le chemin au lycée ensemble. Lucy tout de suite comprit tout de suite que son élève allait mal. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, le professeur stoppa Ichigo et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu aies l'air si mal ?

_Rien.

_Ne me mens pas. Sinon, tu pourras dire adieu à tes magnifiques résultats aux exercices de la dernière fois. »

Il la contempla pendant un moment puis souffla :

« Vous avez gagné. Je vous dirais tout mais j'ai cours là alors excusez-moi.

_Ok. A plus tard, alors.

_Oui. »

Après cet échange, Kurosaki partit en cours alors qu'Aélys alla en salle des professeurs. Elle regarda ensuite l'emploi du temps de sa classe et vit que ses élèves avaient permanence la troisième heure. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait venir plusieurs élèves en même temps.

La seconde heure arriva alors que d'autres élèves, que Lucy était venue chercher, s'installaient dans une salle que le professeur avait réussi à avoir. Elle leurs donna une feuille d'exercices après qu'elle ait tout expliqué sur le fonctionnement de sa méthode. Cette heure passa vite, la seconde aussi puisqu'Aélys l'avait passée à corriger les copies des dix élèves. Il ne lui resterait plus que seize élèves à prendre pendant une permanence. La pause repas sonna et le professeur décida d'aller manger à l'extérieur, dans le restaurant le plus près du lycée. D'ailleurs, elle vit Kurosaki Ichigo, déjà attablé. La brune s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis ? »

Il secoua la tête, le regard vide. Le serveur vint et Lucy commanda une simple salade et une bouteille d'eau. Après que son repas ait été servi, le professeur s'enquit :

« Et si maintenant, tu me disais ce qui se passait ?

_Oui… »

Il coupa un morceau de viande et le mangea avant de commencer :

« Ils vous ont parlé des Hollow, des Shinigami et des humains aux reiatsu élevés en me mettant dedans alors qu'en fait, je… »

Il se stoppa, il ne voulait pas le dire alors Aélys décida de parler à sa place :

« Tu es plus que ça.

_J'étais, la corrigea-t-il.

_Je suis persuadée que si tu te donnais les moyens, tu pourrais le redevenir.

_Ce serait génial. Bref, je ne suis dans aucun de ces cas. Enfin, je suis humain mais pas tout à fait, je suis un Shinigami mais pas tout à fait, je suis un Hollow mais pas tout à fait.

_Alors, tu es à la fois Hollow, Shinigami et humain ? Eh ben…

_Vous n'avez pas l'air plus choqué que ça.

_J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses. »

Ichigo la fixa pendant un moment puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose qui disait qu'elle connaissait les choses pas normales.

« J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me dire qui vous êtes vraiment. »

Lucy eut un petit sourire. Si ce gamin était vraiment son protégé alors elle serait dans l'obligation de lui parler de sa vie.

« Donc, on vous a parlé du gouvernement de la Soul Society mais, on ne vous a pas dit qu'il y a eu des combats. Et à chaque combat, bien que je frôlais souvent la mort, je gagnais toujours. Je pouvais toujours protéger ceux qui m'étaient proches. »

Cette phrase attira l'attention d'Aélys. Alors, c'était pour ça, ses pouvoirs lui servaient à protéger et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus et cela le faisait souffrir.

« Plus tard, j'ai connu la plus grosse bataille de ma vie, la bataille contre Aizen Sôsuke. Pour le vaincre, j'ai utilisé une technique que l'on dit « ultime ». Je l'ai eu mais en contrepartie, j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs. Après ça, je suis revenu dans ce monde et tout a changé. Mes amis qui étaient maintenant plus fort que moi auraient dû me protéger si je venais. Alors, ils partaient toujours tuer des Hollow sans moi alors j'ai été exclu. »

Ichigo arrêta de parler et fixa ses mains. La brune sentit sa détresse et c'est ce qui confirma ses soupçons, Kurosaki Ichigo était bien son protégé ! Donc, après ça, Lucy serra de ses mains, celles du rouquin qui fit un fin sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les mains de son professeur le détendait, le poussant à continuer à parler.

« Je me suis isolé alors que tous essayaient de me parler. Enfin, surtout Inoue et Chad. Ishida n'en avait rien à cirer. »

Il posa ses yeux dans ceux d'Aélys et lui dit :

« Je voulais protéger. Mais comme l'a dit Kariya, un jour ou l'autre, nos amis finissent toujours par nous abandonner… »

Lucy renforça sa prise sur les mains du roux et s'enquit :

« Qui est Kariya ?

_Un ennemi que j'ai tué, il me l'a dit avant de mourir.

_Kurosaki, n'avais-tu que tes amis à protéger ?

_J'ai découvert que mon père était un Shinigami, Karin va devenir plus forte que moi, il fit une pause puis il s'exclama, Yuzu !

_Voilà, c'est ça, tu as tes sœurs à protéger. Karin va peut-être devenir forte mais pour l'instant, elle a besoin de toi pour l'aider. Tu comprends ?

_Oui mais si je n'ai pas de pouvoir, comment est-ce que je pourrais être fort ? »

Le professeur ne lui répondit pas et regarda sa montre puis lui expliqua :

« Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps, là. Mais, attends-moi après tes cours, je vais te montrer tes véritables pouvoirs. »

Ichigo la fixa longuement tandis qu'Aélys payait l'addition pour le rouquin et elle. Ils partirent ensuite vers le lycée. Et avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, Lucy lui dit :

« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en me disant ce qui s'était passé et ce qui te tracassais. »

Il la regarda, rougit légèrement en hochant la tête. Puis ils partirent, chacun de leur côté. La brune devait récupérer quelques affaires avant d'aller faire cours à la classe de son protégé.

Après ça, elle alla donc dans la classe. Elle salua ses élèves tout en leurs intimant de s'asseoir. Elle commença l'appel puis quand elle dit :

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Personne ne répondit alors qu'Aélys vit le regard de tous les lycéens se tourner vers le concerné, qui lui avait la tête entre les bras. Le professeur se positionna devant le bureau et frappa la tête du rouquin avec le cahier d'appel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier grogna et d'une voix doucereuse, la brune s'enquit :

« Kurosaki, puis-je savoir ce qui te fait grogner ? »

L'élève se releva précipitamment en se rendant compte que c'était son professeur qui l'avait réveillé.

Lucy retourna s'asseoir sur son bureau. Brusquement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit violemment. Aélys se rendit compte de l'identité des personnes :

« Eh bien, vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence. C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Inoue, Sado et Ishida s'excusèrent puis ils allèrent à leur place. Et ensuite, le professeur souffla :

« On ne me laissera jamais finir mon appel, ou quoi ? »

La classe éclata de rire tandis qu'Aélys souriait. Malheureusement, elle se rendit compte qu'Ichigo ne souriait pas, bien qu'il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle dû détourner le regard pour commencer le cours.

Quant à Inoue, elle ne quittait pas des yeux Kurosaki-kun. Pour elle, il avait l'air différent de ce matin, plus confiant. Elle en était vraiment contente, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il avait l'air vraiment vide. Cependant, cela la troublait vraiment, pourquoi Kurosaki-kun fixait-il si intensément Filia-Sensei ?

D'un côté, elle était jalouse, qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour qu'il la regarde de cette manière. Mais d'un autre côté, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi ? Etait-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Non, c'était impossible…n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant tout le cours, elle ne suivit rien, elle gardait ses yeux posés sur l'homme qu'elle aimait…

La fin de l'heure arriva. Lucy partit dans la salle des professeurs, elle avait à regarder quand est-ce que d'autres élèves avaient une heure sans cours. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas possible. Ensuite, le principal vint la voir :

« Filia-Sensei, j'ai une requête.

_Oui ?

_Un professeur d'arts plastiques vient de tomber enceinte et sera absente toute cette année. Et peut-être au début de la prochaine, est-ce que vous pourriez la remplacer ?

_Bien sûr.

_Merci, je vous ferais passer votre nouvel emploi du temps, vous garderez votre classe actuelle et les classes de l'autre professeur y seront rajoutées. »

Lucy hocha la tête puis le proviseur partit. Bon, elle avait une sorte d'augmentation, génial ! La fin des cours sonna et la brune attendit Ichigo devant le portail du lycée. Il la rejoignit rapidement. Ils partirent à l'hôtel d'Aélys et le rouquin s'enquit :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va ici ?

_C'est l'hôtel où je vis. Si je veux te montrer tes véritables pouvoirs, j'ai besoin d'être dans une tenue plus adapté. »

Ichigo acquiesça puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans la suite du professeur. Lucy ouvrit son armoire et souffla :

« Je n'ai rien pour le combat. Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu de te trouver.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis pour vous ? »

Aélys poussa des vêtements et répondit :

« Quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

_Eh ? »

La brune soupira et se retourna pour fixer son élève. Elle s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place à ses côtés. Ichigo s'y installa.

« Bon, cette fois, je vais te dire la vérité. Je ne m'appelle pas Aélys Filia. Je suis Lucy Igneel Heartfilia et je ne suis pas humaine. »

Le rouquin sourit :

« Tu ne mens pas.

_Je te l'ai dit. »

Lucy souffla et continua :

« Je ne suis pas de ce monde. Il existe trois mondes, la Terre, Earthland et Edoras. Je viens d'Earthland. Et dans ce monde, la magie existe. »

Elle s'arrête et regarda son protégé qui hocha la tête. Elle reprit :

« Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas humaine, enfin, pas tout à fait. Je suis une dragonne.

_Eh ? »

La brune sourit, ce qui la fit continuer :

« Chez les dragons, nous pouvons enseigner notre magie aux humains mais ils ne doivent remplir qu'une seule condition, être compatible avec nous. Par exemple, dans chaque monde, il n'existe qu'un humain compatible avec moi. A Earthland, j'ai rencontré l'humain compatible, que l'on protégé, et je lui ai enseigné ma magie.

_Et donc, je suis votre protégé de la Terre ? demanda Ichigo. »

Aélys hocha la tête.

« Même si c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre à utiliser cette magie, elle t'appartient, elle a toujours été avec toi. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la faire réagir, un dragon.

_Et quelle est ma magie ? »

Le rouquin était heureux d'avoir un pouvoir qui lui appartenait, elle le voyait sur son visage.

« Le feu. »

Il y eut un silence léger alors qu'Ichigo assimilait l'information. De plus, il avait un fin sourire qui redonnait de l'éclat à ses yeux ambre. Puis la dragonne dit :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que le feu te correspond parfaitement.

_A cause de mes cheveux ? »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, et répondit :

« Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression qu'avant que tu perdes tes pouvoirs, tu avais un tempérament de feu.

_Et le pire, c'est que vous avez raison. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes pour ensuite éclater de rire.

Le rouquin se sentait pour la première fois depuis un an serein et heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'avec son professeur, il connaîtrait le bonheur et ne pourrait jamais plus sans séparer…

Et Aélys le coupa dans ses réflexions :

« Oh, d'ailleurs, quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon faux prénom.

_Eh ?! »

Comment pouvait-il être si familier avec son professeur ? Mais, si ce n'était que quand ils étaient seuls, ce ne serait pas gênant. Et puis, cela avait l'air de ravir Filia-Sensei…

« D'accord. Alors, vous m'appellerez aussi par mon prénom.

_Marché conclu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et sourirent.

Brusquement, une lumière bleu turquoise apparut à côté du lit de Lucy. Cette dernière et Ichigo se levèrent bien que la jeune femme se plaçait devant son protégé. Puis la lumière disparut laissant voir une silhouette qu'Aélys ne reconnut que trop bien…

_**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**Dites-le moi, comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer ^^**_

_**En tout cas, je ferais tout pour poster plus souvent !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


	5. Chapitre 4, Rencontre

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Le chapitre 4 est enfin posté !**_

_**Je m'excuse de ma longue absence, qui, normalement, est terminée !**_

_**Et je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 5 de « **__**La nouvelle vie de Bella**__** » va bientôt être posté.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^^**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

**Chapitre 4 Rencontre**

Lucy s'avança et s'écria :

« Misty !

_Lucy-sama ! lui répondit la concernée. »

L'animal se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui lui rendit son étreinte. Cependant, Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi cela lui faisait mal de voir son professeur heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit le protégé d'Aélys ? Il avait fait cette impression, comme si quelque chose en lui grognait dû au fait que quelqu'un la touchait…

Il ne dit rien et attendit que son professeur daigne lui porter attention ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle posa son regard sur son protégé et lui dit :

« Ichigo, voici mon familier, une renarde à six queues, Misty. Misty, voici mon second protégé, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Les deux se fixèrent pour évaluer l'autre. Puis le familier descendit des bras de sa maîtresse, fit une révérence au rouquin et dit :

« Ravie de rencontrer un des proches de ma maîtresse.

_Euh…De même. »

Lucy sourit et dit :

« Misty, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas écouté mon ordre ? »

Les oreilles de la concernée se rabattirent sur son crâne. Sa maîtresse n'était pas contente d'elle, elle avait commis une erreur…

Cependant, Aélys continua pour ainsi rassurer son familier :

« Tu sais, si tu restes ici, tu ne devras pas sortir de cet endroit.

_Je resterai. Je serai toujours à vos ordres, Lucy-sama.

_Bon, alors tu vas pouvoir rester ici. »

Juste après ses paroles, Misty se jeta dans les bras de la brune. Bien qu'Ichigo ait l'impression d'être jaloux de cette renarde étrange, il était ému par ce spectacle. Son professeur avait un compagnon, contrairement à lui…

Elles se séparèrent puis la jeune femme fixa son désormais protégé. Elle lui dit :

« Maintenant, on va pouvoir réveiller ton pouvoir. Misty, il va falloir que tu me fasses une tenue qui puisse résister au feu.

_Bien, Lucy-sama. »

Misty s'approcha du bras que sa maîtresse lui tendait puis le mordit à pleine dent. Et brusquement, la tenue de Lucy changea. Ses cheveux, qui étaient auparavant lâchés, étaient attachés en une queue haute. Sa robe devint un débardeur vert citron avec une rayure noire en son centre avec un short de la même nuance de vert. Pour accompagner le tout, Aélys portait une paire de chaussettes hautes noires avec des chaussures grises qui s'accordaient avec ses mitaines. Et Ichigo remarqua que son professeur n'avait plus ses lunettes. _**(Lien Image sur le Profil.)**_

Après cette métamorphose, Lucy s'exclama :

« On va aller à un endroit désert pour s'entraîner ! »

Plusieurs longues minutes avaient passé, ils avaient enfin trouvé un endroit pour s'entraîner ! Il s'agissait d'un vieux hangar délabré et personne n'habitait aux alentours, c'était parfait. Les trois pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment puis Aélys fixa son protégé :

« Je vais te montrer que tu es véritablement mon protégé. »

Lucy tendit la main vers Ichigo et une mince flamme en sortit. Le rouquin déglutit, pourquoi était-il autant chamboulé par un peu de feu ?

La brune sourit et dit :

« Tu réagis. »

Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un miroir et le plaça devant le visage du roux qui eut un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux étaient rouges ! Il s'approcha de son reflet et resta quelques secondes à se contempler. Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

Puis Lucy retira le miroir et le rangea. Ensuite, elle enchaîna :

« Avant d'aller plus loin, tu dois devenir officiellement mon protégé.

_Comment ça ? »

La brune sourit et appela Misty. Cette dernière savait ce qu'elle devait faire. A l'aide d'une de ses canines, elle entailla la peau de sa maîtresse. Aélys dit au rouquin :

« Tends ton bras, Misty doit te faire la même chose. »

Ichigo s'exécuta et la renarde fit couler plusieurs gouttes de son sang qui rejoignirent celle de la dragonne. Brusquement, un cercle rouge avec des runes les entoura alors que Misty en fut renvoyée.

La constellationiste rougit puis s'approcha du rouquin et elle souffla :

« Moi, Heartfilia Igneel Lucy jure sur mon sang de réveiller les pouvoirs de mon protégé, Kurosaki Ichigo et de le protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Et soudainement, elle se jeta sur les lèvres du roux, qui rougit. Le pouvoir magique de Lucy fut combiné à celui d'Ichigo. Et il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas un baiser ! Son professeur était en train de réveiller ses pouvoirs ! Il le sentait, quelque chose en lui grandissait, c'était certain. Quand ils se séparèrent, le rouquin sentit un immense pouvoir magique mais subitement, la brune s'effondra. Cependant, son protéger la rattrapa avant. Misty s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle disait :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, elle souffla, c-c'est normal. Je suis en…train de vivre la rupture.

_La rupture ? s'enquit l'ancien Shinigami Remplaçant.

_Oh…souffla Misty puis elle reprit, et Natsu-sama ?

_Il va…peut-être croire…que je suis morte.

_Qui ça ? demanda Ichigo.

_Mon…premier amour et protégé, Natsu…Dragneel. »

Lucy ne lui répondit pas, elle tomba dans l'inconscience sous les cris affolés de son protégé.

Natsu se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Puis il hurla :

« Lucy ! »

Soudainement, Grey le rejoignit et le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_Je ne la sens plus ! Il y avait quelques secondes, je savais qu'elle était vivante ! Pourquoi ?!

_Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'elle était vivante ? s'enquit Romeo.

_Je suis son protégé, Lucy a créé un lien pour m'entraîner et depuis, je sens toujours sa présence et là, plus rien ! »

Subitement, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Grandine et Metalicana, cette dernière dit :

« Et si elle avait rencontré un autre protégé et avait créé un autre lien avec lui ?

_Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

_C'est la seule explication plausible, rétorqua Grandine, le Conseil des dragons n'a envoyé aucun assassin car il ne sait pas où elle se trouve.

_Je te rappelle que nous sommes aussi des dragons, nous savons que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'aurais plus de contact avec. »

Brusquement, Natsu s'approcha des filles et s'écria :

« Vous savez où elle est ?

_Non, répondit Grandine. »

C'était la vérité, Metalicana n'avait pas informé Grandine pour éviter qu'elle ait des ennuis auprès des dragons. Elle ne voulait pas ça et Lucy partageait la même pensée, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas appelé la dragonne du ciel.

Gray s'approcha puis il dit :

« Mais je paris que Lyria sait où Lucy se trouve. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Pourquoi je le saurais ?

_Parce que je le vois dans tes yeux, répondit le mage de glace.

_Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et Lyria sut que c'était la fin.

« Tu mens, je le sais.

_Gajeel…souffla la dragonne.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? s'enquit le Dragon Slayer du fer.

_Lucy ne veut pas que vous soyez mêlés dans cette histoire.

_Et pourquoi toi, tu y es mêlée ? la questionna Gray.

_Parce que moi, ça met égale d'être exécutée par les vieux dragons. »

Cette réponse jeta un froid pour ceux qui écoutaient la dragonne. Evidemment, Gajeel réagit au quart de tour, il attrapa la dragonne par le col et s'écria :

« Non mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

_Ca ne te gênerait pas de laisser Gajeel de côté ? rétorqua calmement le mage en caleçon.

_Oui, parce qu'il aura quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le consoler, répondit Lyria en fixant Levy. »

Mais bizarrement, seul Gajeel et Levy remarquèrent son regard et les deux concernés rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

Gray ne dit plus rien. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver et attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, Grandine le regarda pendant quelques minutes puis un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

Evidemment, Natsu perdait patience puis il hurla :

« Où est Lucy, putain ?!

_Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Brusquement, le mage de feu se jeta sur Metalicana qui se laissa faire, à quoi cela servirait de riposter ?

Lyria ferma les yeux et attendit.

Puis elle sentit du feu chatouiller ses joues et puis, plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Natsu en train de réfléchir. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

Le Dragon Slayer se releva et tendit sa main à la dragonne du fer. Cette dernière ne la prit pas mais Natsu prit la sa main de force et la remit sur ses pieds.

« Que prévois-tu de faire ?

_Elle n'est plus à Earthland, c'est ça ? l'ignora le mage du feu.

_Où serait-elle sinon ? s'enquit Cana. »

Tous se turent et réfléchirent. Brusquement, Ersa s'écria :

« Sur la Terre ! »

Lyria soupira intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-il que ces mages soient si vifs d'esprit ?

Quant à Grandine, elle n'était pas surprise d'avoir été laissée sur le côté alors que Lucy était partit. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà. Et elle dit :

« Même si vous savez sur quel monde elle est là, ça ne vous avancera à rien.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu.

_Elle peut être dans n'importe quel pays, et il en existe une multitude, lui répondit Lyria.

_C'est pas grave ! J'irai là-bas et je chercherai son odeur, s'exclama le mage du feu.

_Putain, Natsu, t'as pas compris ? Je suis persuadé que Lucy a changé d'apparence et d'odeurs, rétorqua Gray. »

Le mage du feu ne lui répondit pas, que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Brusquement, Grandine soupira, attirant l'attention de tous alors que Gray comprit immédiatement pourquoi la dragonne était lasse.

Sournoisement, il s'approcha de Lyria.

« Si Lyria savait que Lucy était à Earthland alors elle doit savoir **exactement** où elle se trouve, dit-il en appuyant sur l'adverbe « exactement ». »

Tous restèrent figés, ils commençaient à comprendre ce que disait le mage de glace.

Soudainement, Natsu se jeta presque sur la dragonne du fer et la supplia presque :

« Dis-moi où elle est…

_Si Lucy ne te l'as pas dit, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu la trouves.

_Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir si elle est en vie. »

Metalicana fixa le Dragon Slayer puis soupira :

« Natsu, si Lucy était morte, ça t'aurait détruit de l'intérieur. Là, tu ne sens juste plus sa présence.

_Et alors ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Feïna qui lui répondit :

« On t'a dit précédemment qu'elle avait dû trouver un autre protégé.

_Mais pourquoi en a-t-elle eu un ? s'enquit Levy.

_En fait, on vous a un peu mentit sur les dragons, répondit Lyria, ils ne choisissent pas s'ils veulent un protégé ou pas. C'est une question de liens.

_De liens ? répéta Natsu. »

Les deux dragonnes acquiescèrent puis la dragonne du fer continua :

« Oui, Lucy t'a choisi car un lien vous unit depuis ta naissance. En outre, Natsu, avant même que tu ne rencontres Lucy, tu avais déjà ton pouvoir du feu.

_Tout à fait, suivit Feïna, le rôle de Lucy était de réveiller ce pouvoir et de t'apprendre à l'utiliser. »

Après cette explication, plus personne ne parla. Natsu essayait de comprendre ce que les dragonnes venaient de lui dire tandis que Gajeel s'interroger à son tour. Alors, ce n'était pas un hasard si Lyria l'avait fait devenir son protégé ? Tout comme pour Natsu ?

Brusquement, le portable de Metalicana vibra puis elle répondit :

« Oui ? »

Subitement, elle fronça les sourcils et grogna presque !

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Gajeel et Natsu tendirent l'oreille puis entendirent :

« J-Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo et Aélys vient de s'effondrer en disant qu'elle vivait la rupture ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne sens plus son pouls !

_Qui est Aélys ? »

Il y eut une minute de silence où on entendit le garçon demander quelque chose à une personne extérieur puis il répondit :

« Apparemment, c'est un faux nom. Bref, elle s'appelle Lucy.

_Lucy ?! hurla presque Natsu. »

Gray s'interposa et lui dit :

« Calme-toi, il faut voir ce que va répondre Lyria.

_Elle vit la rupture, tu dis ? s'enquit cette dernière.

_Oui, mais je ne sens plus son pouls et Misty s'inquiète aussi.

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est normal que tu ne le sentes plus. Dans plusieurs minutes, elle se réveillera, elle se sépare juste de son ancien protégé. »

Kurosaki soupira de soulagement puis dit :

« Vous devez parler de Natsu Dragneel, c'est ça ?

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_J'ai demandé à Aélys qui était son ancien protégé et elle m'a donné son nom.

_Je vois… »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes puis Ichigo s'enquit :

« Je peux lui parler ?

_Je te le passe. »

Lyria se tourna vers le mage du feu et lui passa l'appareil.

Suivant les indications de la dragonne, Natsu plaça correctement le téléphone contre son oreille et dit :

« Ouaip ?

_Tu es Natsu ?

_Oui et t'as dit être Ichigo ?

_Oui. »

Un blanc se fit et Ichigo continua :

« Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter parce que tu es séparée d'elle. Je ferais tout pour la protéger. Et puis, on pire, vous pourrez discuter pat téléphone.

_Je croyais qu'elle voulait couper les ponts ?

_C'est ce qu'elle dit, mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, tu es son premier amour. Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne t'aimait plus alors ça veut dire que tu lui manques. N'ai-je pas raison ?

_Merci. »

Natsu était ému, il commençait à vraiment bien l'apprécier ce gars mais il avait de la fierté alors il grogna presque :

« T'as intérêt que rien ne lui arrive, sinon je viendrais te botter ton cul ! Compris ?

_Compris. »

Et le roux raccrocha.

Natsu fixa l'appareil et il dit Lyria :

« Pourquoi je ne l'entends plus parler ?

_Il a raccroché, crétin. »

Le Dragon Slayer sourit puis la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brusquement alors qu'une voix bourrue s'exclama :

« Je viens chercher mon pognon ! »

Natsu grogna, Macao l'avait dit quand ils étaient revenus à la guilde. Il avait dû emprunter de l'argent à une guilde qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante pour avoir le remboursement.

Le Dragon Slayer se prépara à utiliser ses flammes quand on vit des hommes arrivés avec un petit garçon qui essayait de se libérer de leur emprise. Macao s'exclama :

« Romeo !

_Donc, si tu ne nous donnes pas l'argent, tu peux dire adieu à ton fils. »

_**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**_

_**J'espère que oui ^^**_

_**En tout cas, merci de me mettre une review pour me dire ce qu'il y a de bien ou de pas bien dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci,**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


End file.
